Video recording and playback devices have been developed on many PVR set top boxes. However, such PVRs do not implement user friendly video recording and search functions. This lack of user friendly functionality becomes further pronounced when a user interface device, such as remote control is utilized, which is typically without a keyboard for alphabet key inputs. Further, such PVRs cannot automatically search for any video streams in a database (e.g., local content, databases on the Internet, etc.) that are related to a currently watched program.
Another shortcoming of such PVRs is that they can only record video streams, without the ability to record related information. Nor can such PVRs suggest any pre-recorded video stream that is related to a currently viewed video stream. There is, therefore, a need for a method and system that allows recording and analysis of content related information to enable suggesting a pre-recorded video stream related to a currently viewed video stream.